Verdades Não Ditas
by Yasmin Bastos
Summary: O que inspirou JK Rowling para escrever Harry Potter? Grandes idéias não surgem do nada.


Eu sou uma bruxa.

Eu estudei em Hogwarts, na época dos _tão famosos_ marotos.

Eu sou uma sonserina.

Conheci Severus Snape no primeiro dia de aula, no salão comunal.

Não sei dizer quando me apaixonei por ele. Fico em dúvida, não sei ao certo se foi na primeira e a segunda vez q nossos olhos se cruzaram.

Começamos a namorar no quinto ano.

Eu sempre pensei que ele, algum dia, mudaria.

Esperei por ele.

Esperei Severus deixar as trevas para ficar comigo, para sempre.

Mas ele não fez isso.

***

Eu cresci durante uma guerra, sozinha.

Perdi meus pais durante uma batalha.

Estávamos em uma guerra violenta, sem ninguém para nos salvar, ninguém forte o bastante pra lutar pela luz.

E o amor da minha vida estava do outro lado.

***

Na realidade, nunca existiu um Dumbledore, um Harry, ou uma Lily.

Mas Severus era mesmo um espião.

E os riscos que ele correu foram reais.

Ele conquistou a confiança de Voldemort.

E o Lord confiou a Severus o preparo de uma poção especial que mataria àqueles que não tivessem sangue puro; trouxas, nascidos trouxas, mestiços. Seria um assassinato em massa.

Sabendo da morte eminente, e tendo um plano para salvar os trouxas, Severus me procurou pela última vez.

***

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? - gritei quando o vi entrar pela porta da cozinha, apressado._

- _Só vim me despedir e pedir um favor._

_- E por que eu faria um favor a você? – disse eu, numa tentativa de parecer furiosa._

_- Porque você ainda me ama. – ele respondeu, um meio sorriso muito sexy brincando em seus lábios finos._

_"Arrogante." – o xinguei, mentalmente._

_- O que você quer? - perguntei._

_- Preciso que beba isto. _

_E ele me entregou uma poção azul, sem cheiro algum._

_- O que é isso?_

_- Você precisa confiar em mim. Por favor._

_- Antes eu preciso de um favor seu. – eu disse, sorrindo, maliciosamente._

_Ele entendeu e se aproximou, envolvendo minha cintura, tomando meus lábios nos dele, possessivo. Seu corpo forte dominando o meu. Me invadindo, deliciosamente._

_Eu não disse nada, mas Severus sabia o que eu sentia por ele. E ele sabia tudo o que eu queria._

_Eu vi ele caminhar para fora da minha casa, duas horas mais tarde, com um aperto no peito._

_Eu sempre soube que ele estava do lado da luz. Sempre soube que ele não era o monstro que todos o julgavam ser. _

_Eu o conhecia, eu o esperava desde a saída de Hogwarts._

_Eu o amava._

_Mas, quando chegou a hora tão esperada, foi tudo apenas uma despedida. _

_Nada mais._

***

Eu me deitei no sofá da sala e acordei, horas depois, no escuro.

Levantei e percebi que o vidro da poção que Severus me trouxera estava sobre a mesa da cozinha, ainda intacto.

Desarrolhei e bebi o líquido azul.

***

Mais um dia de guerras.

Mais um dia escondida.

Mas na manhã seguinte...

Silêncio.

Não havia mais nada.

Nem Profeta Diário, nem Hogwarts, nem guerra, nem Voldemort, nem Ministério.

Sem mais "lado de luz" ou "lado das trevas".

Bruxos foram encontrados mortos por trouxas, que inventaram uma doença para publicar na mídia, tentando explicar os números assustadores de mortos encontrados, e que aumentavam a cada dia.

Foram meses de pânico entre os trouxas, todos com medo desta "doença assassina".

E anos de sofrimento para mim.

Eu sempre amei Severus Snape e sei que sempre vou amá-lo.

E eu não o culpo por meu sofrimento.

Ele salvou os trouxas, mesmo sacrificando sua vida e a de todos os bruxos.

Demoraram alguns anos para crianças com poderes mágicos aparecerem. Então, sozinha, pude reorganizar e reabrir Hogwarts. Sete anos depois.

Mas minha tristeza e amargura estão em cada página dos sete livros em que um menino-que-sobrevive, Harry Potter, salva o mundo bruxo. E criei Albus Dumbledore para orientá-lo na busca da vitória do lado da luz, e orientar Severus. E eu criei Lily para Severus, porque eu não merecia o amor dele. Mas fiz alguém tão melhor que, no final, ele não mereceu o amor dela.

E eu o fiz sofrer nos livros como sofri por ele, mas, acreditem, foi algo inconsciente. Eu estava com tanta dor, tanta solidão, um abandono opressor.

Hoje, continuo sozinha.

Apesar da multidão de crianças que me aplaudem em escolas, dos milhões de admiradores que tenho ao redor do mundo.

A única pessoa que realmente importa está longe de mim, para sempre.

* * *

**Palavras da autora:** Eu estava no chuveiro agora pouco e essa idéia veio na minha cabeça, corri escrever. Espero que gostem.

Admito que é meio inédito, pelo menos pra mim.

Jk/Sev?

Bastante bizarro também, mas espero sinceramente que gosto. É pobrinho, mas tá limpinho.

Eu as vezes tenho idéias tão rápidas e escrevo com pressa que fica assim: DESCONJUNTADO. Então a minha amiga deixou do jeito q vcs tão vendo! LINDO! rs. Obrigada Florence! Entrem na Comu da fic dela, fã clube da Flor! rs.

http : // www . orkut . com . br / Main # Community ? cmm=99160163&refresh = 1

Tirem os espaços, lindinhos.

**Palavras de beta (Florence D. P. Snape):** apesar de a autora ser "nova e ruim em português" porque o "professor dela era gato e ela olhava pra ele e não para a lousa" (palavras da Yasmin), eu tentei fazer o melhor para ajustar esta fic que eu achei maravilhosa e inédita! A idéia de uma fic JK e SS é bizarra, eu sei, mas esta fic é mágica! Admito que é algo que nenhuma de nós já imaginou alguma vez... precisou uma mente perturbada como a da "Sra. Potter-Malfoy" para surgir a idéia de que JK escreveu os livros em homenagem ao maior herói de HP: Severus Snape. **Deixem reviews, por favor!**


End file.
